


Rosy red roses

by Pamprunelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Been shipping them for five years now, Canonical use of supernatural abilities, Eventual Romance, Fluff and (eventual) Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Slow Burn, Trust me I know the potential in underrated couples, Wholesome romance(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle
Summary: Kidou Yuuto would have never guessed he’d be blessed by the Kami above.Well, not until he was... with all the trouble that ensues of course.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Raimon Natsumi, Fudou Akio/Kudou Fuyuka, Gouenji Shuuya/Zaizen Touko, Ichinose Kazuya/Kino Aki - mentioned, Kidou Yuuto/Yamana Akane, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Otonashi Haruna & Yamana Akane, Otonashi Haruna/Tachimukai Yuuki, Yamana Tenko & Yamana Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rosy red roses

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this story wandering in my head ever since 2015, and FINALLY you’ll be able to read it!
> 
> Ahhhhh, I’m so excited for this 🤩 Hopefully you’ll appreciate🤞🏻
> 
> So, the journey begins, let me know what you think of it If you’d like!

Kidou Yuuto considered himself blessed nowadays. 

And it wasn't an overstatement, he really, truly had been. 

He could also still remember being troubled by the countless pains his first coach had caused, his shilouette ever inevitably present in his thoughts of the past. Fortunately for him, it wasn't as much as it did when he first left him, as his memories of his teammates prevailed. 

The reunion between him and his dear, dear Haruna had been a thorny one, but in the end they had made it back to each other and all in all were simply grateful to the heavens for having being gifted the chance. 

He knew he'll never let her stray away If not of her own volition, never again. 

And his friends, oh his friends, he's been and is to this day extremely lucky to have them by his side, the previously gloomy puzzle that was his life got a new piece attached to the other ones, becoming immediately brighter. 

And though all of that was undoubtedly great and served as a precious gift to him, he'd always felt a piece was missing from the final picture, completeness at the same time a step and a league away. 

And now he understood why he felt all that, what the need of it was, his inability to grasp onto certain matters for wich Haruna often reprimanded him, something he couldn't -wouldn't, not yet- put his fingers on. 

He deemed himself to have been pretty happy, that was without question. 

But it was now, right at this very moment that he felt all his impurities were being cleansed, just as pure, immaculate joy made its way in his heart blooming like the first daisy after a long, long winter. 

As he looked into those lovely creature's eyes, finding in them nothing but warmth and acceptance other than pristine fondness, he couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips, sincere and true in response to the one he'd just received. 

Yes, Kidou Yuuto was indeed a lucky soul. 

But the story of how he became such?   
Now that's an interesting one...

_________________________________________⚘_________________________________________

Endou Mamoru wasn't known for his organization or intellectuall prowess, but If you had come to know him that would be a given. 

Those qualities could instead be immediately associated with Raimon's current trainer, himself, who was sitting on the bench lateral to the football camp. 

At long last summer had found it's way into their lines too it seemed.   
He streched his arms, mentally readying for another half-hour of reading and analyzing, when a note caught his attention.   
He recognized Mamoru's writing instantly, his ever messy calligraphy a small souvenir of their youth brought into the present.   
He adjusted his glasses to read. 

"Hey there Kidou, 

how are you managing the period?   
The school that empty must feel strange thinking of it... Hope you don't feel abandoned! We'll call you as soon as we arrive, but in the meantime I promise I'll write tons - and not only me, Gouenji promised to let you have news as well!   
It really is nostalgic isn't it? The drive and passion these guys show for football, it reminds me of our own when we played together with Ichirouta, Fudou and the others... Sorry, I lost track.   
But really, do feel free to write when you feel like it, I'll be happy to be updated! 

Stay safe and have a good adventure, 

\- Mamoru "

Eh, that man, he always managed to pop up when you'd least expect it - even when he wasn't there with you.   
But that was for the better he supposed, otherwise many things wouldn't have happened - them becoming best friends and him joining Raimon for good leaving Kageyama behind being one of the prominent ones. 

As he wrote down prototype training sessions for the team's return after the holiday break, Yuuto heard a sudden, unexpected sound, for all the softness it was intended to have echoed clearly through the empty and silent space. 

He slowly rose his head from the papers, scrutinizing the direction from wich he'd heard the doors open quietly, and saw a young girl enter silently into the area.   
Braided hair of the lightest brown he'd ever seen fell over her shoulders and in front of her chest, and soft lavender eyes looked at him as both a greeting and an apology, fuchsia camera held closely in her hands - he'd recognize her anywhere. 

Yamana Akane, manager to the current Raimon team and caretaker of most of the abandoned things and living beings the school and its surroundings had to offer, that included stray animals and plants but also unused club rooms. 

She made her way through the field in his direction, mindlessly looking around for misplaced objects or something he didn't know of, while he chose to put the sheets he had spent lots of time on back in their container, half striving for a mind break after all the work. 

Accustomed to the presence approaching, he didn't flinch when he felt her come to his level and sitting near his spot, camera securely put to her free side of the bench to prevent any incidents. 

It was genuinely endearing how much she cared for it. 

He'd always felt a connection with the girl without knowing precisely where it stemmed from, but it felt reassuring somehow, so he let it sit where it did, a tiny light inside of him. 

He and Akane had slowly built a friendship of sorts ever since all the other left for vacation, what would have been a seemingly odd relationship to anyone else was really a comfortable place for the two of them to find themselves in, and neither complained about its appearance, all but that. 

He reasoned time and again she resembled Haruna too, with her observation skills and attachment to photographing most things - maybe that was why it had been so easy to become fond of her. 

"Good afternoon, Yuuto-san , " she told him then, turning slightly to face him with her shimmering eyes   
" how was your morning? "

He laughed lowly. "Pretty boring, but at least I managed to be productive with the needed considerations, for the future it'll be of use." 

" I'm sure you did awesomely, you always do so much. " She responded with praise, as often happened when caught doing something by her. He guesses it was in her nature to be a supportive individual, hence possibly her choice of covering the position she held now.   
Then she suddenly frowned and her face lit up " Silly me, I was forgetting. I brought you something! " 

He watched with curiosity as she fumbled inside her small backpack -wasn't it a... primary school one? It couldn't be, could it?   
Did she have such an attachment to her bygone days? 

Then she took out what he assumed to be a box enveloped in a cloth handkerchief and it hit him. 

" Akane-chan, you really didn't have to. " though even protesting he was very appreciative of her thoughtfulness. 

He unrapped the cloth and found a bento box in his hands, handmade and beautifully looking; rice, vegetables and... 

" You made me yakiniku ? " he asked, raising his eyes from the food to look at its maker.   
She only giggled at his stupor, answering soon after. 

" I thought you would have exhausted yourself while working, so... Better safe than sorry, right? "

There went his internal composure; this girl touched something inside him that made him feel incredibly at ease, and though he couldn't name the reason he was more than content to bask in it for as long as he would be allowed to. 

" In all truth this morning, because of my haste in coming here to work on these" and he gestured to the papers " I might have skipped breakfast, so thank you very much for the kindness Akane-chan." He offered her a small bow of gratefulness wich she smiled at. 

" I hope it is of your liking, Good Trainer. "

The joke wasn't even intended originally, for she aimed to display her admiration of his work when using it initially - then they got closer, discovered to be both fans of the Good Doctor and the nickname and wholesome camaraderie were born and forged respectively. 

It was a happy accident, but oh how happy it had made both for reasons neither of them knew.

' Maybe ' Akane thought ' it'll lead somewhere nice. '

**Author's Note:**

> Had a decent read? Feel free to leave comments, opinions and such down below, it’ll make me happy!
> 
> Lots of hugs💗


End file.
